Comander and Genius
by mina kiki
Summary: Dexter,the leader of the Fusionfall resistance, is in for a visit,An evil,and twisted version of him is wanting His real self gone for good! What will Dexter do? will he be able to survive,of will he fall!


"Dexter!" Yelled Ben,walking into a huge building,that looked like a giant laboratory,"Do u need me in the front lines?" He said as he walked up to a young man in front of him, Who was a slim,red-headed teen. He wore a fine white lab coat and bright purple gloves,his ocean blue eyes from his glasses soon fixated on the other teen with brown hair and a green jacket that had a 10 on it,his eyes were a limeish green,and he had a strange watch on his right hand. "Yes." Dexter said looked down,a bit sad. "What about the Omnitrix? It wont work for some reason,it might be because of the invaders. How can I fight without my powers?"Dexter stared a concentrated on the other teens face and saw that he wasn't trying to make an excuse that he didn't wanna fight,he just wanted to fight even though he didn't have the power too."You still want to help?" "Duh!I can,just give me a gun of your choice and I'll go now. " Ben was a sigh Dexter gave him one of the many guns he had on a holder and nodded for him to be excused.  
"You have a message." said a girl from behind him. Dexter slowly turned to see a young girl who had long black hair in a Brade that went to the floor,she had a over sized cap on her head that masked her eyes. "Ah Number 5,how did your section do with sector Vs problem?" Dexter said as he took the envelope from her."We did biggy. Me and Numbah 2 made the section look fine along with the help of the others of course." Dexter smiled "That's good." Before he could open the note an explosion went off. They both turned to see from were it came from. A greenish fog took the area outside of the building,and at that moment,Dexter got out his staff.  
The green smoke was dence too dence to be usual fog,. Dexter waited calmly,as he closed his eyes and let his scenes do the work."Is it a fusion?" said Numbah eyes shot open as a sharp edged sword came at him and Numbah 5. He grabbed Numbah 5 and jumped as another round of swiped came to them. Dexter landed softly about 20 feet from were he was and let Numbah 5 the dark green smoke came out a samari looking monster. Red eyes like a demon burned through the smoke looking at the two, hungry for their demise"Does that answer your question?"Dexter said to her. (Ohhhhhhhhhhh no,this wont be good.) thought Dexter,"Numbah 5,find Samari Jack,I'll keep this fusion copy-cat busy.""O..ok?" she said as she left him through the he turned back to see the fusion samari,his enemy had a not so comfortable minute,he closed his eyes again "If hes not in front of me,or in back of me,nor under me, then the only place he could be is..." at that very moment the noise of a sword cutting through air came above him."Above me!" he said with a dashed a few steps then jumped to meet the fusion samari straight on.  
Clashes against Dexter's staff and the fusion samari's sword soon was heard. What felt like forever was only 13 minutes against this foe. Dexter dropped from the sky to the ground breathing heavily,he was running out of energy,the fusion Jack was too strong,though he's strong too,he was not as good at combat skills as the fusion boss.(Numbah 5 hurry.) he thought in his head. He slowly rose to one knee and used his staff to keep him sound of a sword being dragged on the ground was intensifying,and then the red eyes came out, that read of pure used the strength he had left to get up."Bring it fusion!" he yelled,when his mind said(ARE YOU INSANE DEXTER! DO YOU WANNA DIE!) the fusion samari's eyes shot a very angry look,then banished as the fog swooshed around him."Oh dear." Dexter said. then from right behind him a growl. Dexter turned around to see the fusion jack raising his sword ready to kill the boy. Dexter braised himself."Do not be frighten young leader." came a gentle voice. Dexter opened his eyes to see the real samari Jack intercept the fusion's sword with his own.  
Samari Jack,is that you?" said Dexter amazed and a little nodded."Yo D! I made it just in time." said Numbah 5 as she ran over to fusion Jack was in trouble now, it was three vs one. He might have wanted them dead,but he was no fool,the evil Jack took a few steps away and the smoke began to cover him. With a flash he and the smoke was blinked blankly trying to figure out why all this happened in the first place. "Hey brainy, wanna tell us what happened,and why they came to us instead of us coming to them?" Numbah 5 said frustrated. Dexter shook his head."I have no idea why that fusion came here,maybe the fusion me told him to come and try to steal the things that I have here so they can use it against us,but other then that theory, I have no clue." Jack picked up Dexter from the ground."He's gone now,and till we meet him again, I suggest we don't worry about it." "Yes," Dexter said dusting himself off and putting himself together,"He didn't get anything so it should be fine for now."  
From across the land,in a dark place,was fusion headquarters from the planet Fusion. Fusion Dexter looked through the watching sphere he had in his dark, cold, covered hands,watching the three heroes move back from the area of the fight,with a twisted smirk upon his face. "You really are stupid," he said with a demonic Russian voice that would even had scared Samari Jack,"I don't want your toys you pathetic meat sack,I want you dead! Without a leader, the Resistance will fall apart and then my minions will pick them off one by one!" A psychotic laugh echoed through the area as he roared with satisfaction,but then reality struck him."But since my best swordsman can't beat him,"he said looking at the fusion samari."Then I'm just gonna have to kill him myself." He walked down the black steps of the stair case,and hissed like a snake to the fusion Jack as he walked by him. Grabbing his rusting staff, he blasted out faster then the speed of sound. He was so fast that you couldn't even see him till he was right in your face."There only room for one Dexter here, my Commander and Genius." He said grinning evilly.

Father from the KND (kids next door),was as always,piping his dark as night man,who was evil, just didn't want to be killed by stupid fusions, decided to helped out on the attack to destroy Dexter put him as guard of the fortress in the culvasac that kept out fusions,which meant nothing ever happens there, he was kinda board and was just sitting,and smoking. Then something like a explosion caught his a puff of his pipe he slowly got up to take a look around."Finally some fun comes my way." he said with sparked his hands lighting high in the sky....big mistake.A shadowy figure danced from house to house,then jumped in front of him.A little confused, Father simply looked at the "thing" in front of him,but it looked like someone to him."Dexter?" Father said carefully.  
It was Dexter,but not the one he was talking about."Wrong!" said Fusion Dexter,as he took Father by the cuffs of his suit and blasted him through the wall of the fortress that looked like planks face."If there that weak, it's gonna be easy taking on the other Dexter." Before Fusion Dexter could turn around,a wave of Sher energy blasted from a very angry engulfed the fusion Dexter throwing him far and into a tree."HOW DARE YOU EVEN CALL ME WEAK YOU LITTLE CLONE!!!" said the enraged his anger as a weapon was his best fighting skill."NOW YOU AND UR BUDDIES GET OFF MY PLANET!!!" With that Fathers fury was thrown at the fusion Dexter,like a lion tackling a antelope."I've had it!" said Fusion burning red he stopped Fathers attack cold. "What the.." Farther said astonished. "I'm tired of you,I need to get to my real target now." said fusion Dexter from behind Father.(Great)Father it was all over,The fusion Dexter slammed Father hard in the face knocking him out for good.  
Waking,and sore,Father got up shaking his head."well,he gone now",he said grabbing his pipe and looking around."but what is his real target he talked about?" Double D came."Father what happened here" he said worriedly."I was attacked by the fusion Dexter.""..WHAT!" said Double D shocked."This is the 2nd time they have done this,but there has to be a reason why fusion Dexter is out of his cave." Double D said in thought. lets call in and tell Dexter what happened,he might know why there here."  
Over at Dexlabs,were Dexter,Samari Jack,and Numbah 5 were,they were getting the message of what happened."I might know why they are doing this." said Dexter looking at the screen were Double D and Father were."They don't want my inventions they want me out of the picture." Dexter said. "I should have saw it sooner,oh no..." he stopped shocked of his own thought. "What?" said Numbah 5 worriedly." They all tensed. "My fusion self is coming here as we speak,and you and Samari Jack are in trouble if you two don't go now!" he said. "I am afraid I cannot go,im not going to leave you to take him on by yourself." said Jack calmly."Really Dexter you can' he could beat me then he will bet you."Father said puffing out smoke that was as dark as him."He's right,your a gonna if you try!" Double D said frantically.  
Numbah 5 was still,and didn't say a word as they debated on if he should stay and fight or was now fed up."This is my fight!if He wants me then let him come.I am not afraid of him." he said all look very surprised."Are you sure about this?" Numbah 5 said."yup," he said with a smile,he then placed a gloved hand on her shoulder."Don't worry I'll be fine,I promise." "Good luck my friend." Samari jack said bowing respectfully. "Thanks." Dexter said bowing as well. "Be careful." said Double D."Im putting my money one you boy!" blasted Father "SO U BETTER WIN!" They all laughed. "OK,ok I'll get revenge for you Farther."Farther smiled under his shadowed lips."Good boy."With that Double D and Father signed off and Numbah 5 and Samari Jack left not looking back,jumping into a scamper that Numbah 2 was driving,hoping that their friend was going to be ok.  
"Now Its time to end this!" came a heavy Russian accent that matched Dexters. Dexter turned to see fusion Dexter looking as evil as evil can get,as he took up his staff for a sighed,ready to get this done with."Let's do this!" Dexter said grabbing his staff and charged,and the fusion did the same. They both jumped and clashed together in the sky.

"So,I was right after all." Dexter said as he landed on the ground of his very own corporation"Dexlabs."Fusion Dexter looked confused. "You were..expecting me!?!" he said angrily. "Why of course I did,your dumb enough to to actually come to my own lab and try to take me on." Dexter said smiling A oh-to-confident could almost feel the temperature change as the fusion Dexter heated up with anger."I'LL GET U FOR THAT!" the evil Dexter said using his ability to be very Dexter made circles around Dexter getting faster and faster,and with each round he made he would punch Dexter hard in each direction,and Dexter had no chance to defend himself because he wouldn't know were Fusion Dexter would come at him."Whats a matter Dexy,wheres your big words,you like to use?" he said with a demonic laugh.  
Dexter was in was being beaten badly,and he was starting to panic."I have to keep control." Dexter said letting his eyes close. "I may not be able to see him,but...I can hear him" With his eyes close he listened to the smallest things,and let the time slow a bit in his mind in a slow motion running around the real Dexter,Fusion Dexter watched his look-a-like carefully.(What are you doing you meatball?) Fusion Dexter moved for another hit,and made his way towards Dexter."TAP"(I hear it!) Dexter said,tightening his grip on his staff.  
Like a baseball player, Dexter swung his staff like a bat,hitting the Fusion Dexter hard in the face,and throwing him into a hard metal wall in Dexter's main lab. An explosion tour through the whole building. Dexter raced to were he threw his enemy,and saw that he wasn't in the crater that was in the took one second to think,and turned around just in time to meet the other Dexter before his head was swiped off by the Fusion Dexters he was in the air he didn't have time to move from another hit of the Fusion Dexter. A kick to the stomach got Dexter off guard and brought him back down to the was still conscious,but was a nasty hit in the gut and knew he would have been dead.  
Dropping down,Fusion Dexter walked closer to Dexter smiling evilly to was in trouble,if he tried to get up it would just hurt."Now you will fall!" Fusion Dexter said raising his staff high above him ready to destroy his look-a-like,but it was an opening for saw that at the moment,Fusion Dexter could not use his hands cause they were up above him,so he use his legs and kicked up,hitting Fusion Dexter in the flew high then came back down on his back. Dexter got up and picked up his staff and the Fusions staff as well.  
"How can you fight without your staff?" Dexter said twirling them in his hand."you really think I need it to defeat your worthless hide?" the Fusion Dexter said."By by." he said,disapering out of sight."No you wont!" Dexter threw the Fusion staff like a spear hitting Fusion Dexter out of know were. He appeared into sight,and looked confused and angered."AWWWWWWW DARN YOU I WAS JUST ABOUT TO KILL YOU STUPID!!!"Dexter smirked. "I think its the other way around my friend." With that,Dexter put out his staff in front of him,his smile growing bigger by the second,as his staffs opening began to glow.  
"You see,if you were really me,you would have know that my staff has an ability that know one knows staff has the power of the sun,which was helped by some of the solar powered inventions that I first time you Fusions attacked me,I thought that you all wanted my SPS which mean:Solar Powered Staff." The Fusion Dexter gasped."Yup,my staff is the most powerful invention that I have ever made,and im about to see how powerful, with my first subject...YOU!" Then out of staff came a bright ball of light,that was hot enough the destroy anything in the front of it."LET US END THIS!" Dexter said throwing the sphere towards Fusion Dexter.  
Meanwhile, Numbah 5 was in her room in the giant tree house,in sector V,thinking,wondering,and hopping that her friend was gonna be a massive explosion shook the tree house."What was that?" she said running out of the tree house with Numbah 1 at her ,Blossom,Double D,and Farther were all close by,and saw the two come from the tree house,so they went to see if they heard what they heard."We need to get to the city and fast." said Numbah 1."Indeed,I flew to were the explosion was and it came from,Dexters corporation,Dexlabs."Blossom said back. Numbah 5,Double D,and Farther looked at her with a panicked look."Whats wrong you guys?" Ben said worried. Double D was the first to speak."You didn't know?!?" Double D was on the verge of a panic attack,when Farther gave him a "shut up" look to keep him calm."Dexter is fighting the Fusion Dexter....and that might have been there battle ending." Farther said as calmly as he could get."We have to hurry then guys!" Numbah 5 said. "On it!" said Numbah 2 in a craft above all got in and left to the city,to see what happened to their friend."  
They got to Dexlabs to see the whole place of the main lab that Dexter worked at,was burned and blasted filled with of the smoke came Dexter,little burned and scratched,but alive and well."Your alive!" Numbah 5 said glomping Dexter to the floor."Good job buddy." Ben said messing with his giggled ,Double D fainted,and Father sighed with did it,he defeated his fusion clone.  
Dexter made his building better after a few months passed and still continued job as a leader of the Fusionfall also made more inventions that lead to the destruction of Fusion Jack,and Buttercup,and many more, but till he destroies them all,he will never give up his tittle as Commander and Genius of the Fusionfall Resistance.


End file.
